Six Pack Summer
by t0tally al0n3
Summary: Jimmy and his friends are having a really boring summer, but when all of their parents send them off to summer camp the gang starts to appreciate the outdoors. Only problem is that this camp is a death trap created by Prof. Calamitous
1. Summer Surprise

"Summer vacation is so boring. There's really nothing to do here. Heck, we're only into the second week." Jimmy sighed.

"You can say that again, Jim." agreed Carl.

"Pft... yeah." joined Sheen as he pulled a wisp of grass and twirled it around with his fingers.

There was a moment of silence as the three boys enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew on Mother's Hill. The three of them just lied on their backs with their faces turned upward to face the sky. Next to Jimmy, lied his faithful robotic canine companion, otherwise known as Goddard.

Suddenly Jimmy interrupted the silence.

"I suppose you're bored, too, huh, boy?" Jimmy asked as he turned his head to look at Goddard.

For an answer, Goddard gave a long whine as if for a yes.

"As for me..." Carl began. " I just need Mrs. Neutron's f-"

Carl stopped talking to notice the weird glances that Jimmy and Sheen exchanged and gave to him.

"I was talking about her cookies." Carl quickly defended.

"Those are pretty good." Sheen agreed.

Jimmy nodded as he watched a butterfly pass by.

"Hey, Jimmy..."

"Yes, Sheen?"

"Can't you come up with some fun invention that Carl and I can play with and that can practically destroy the whole town and gets us grounded for a couple of months?" Sheen asked as he closely examined the blade of grass that he still had.

"Sorry, Sheen, but I'm on a record for not getting into any trouble. It's been three days without any punishment for anything. I'm going to try and keep this up for four more days. Until then, I'm pretty sure that there are other ways to get yourself in troube. Ways that don't regard me."

"But, Jimmy, you know that this summer really bites." Carl said disaprovingly.

"I know, Carl, but things will get better, you'll see." Jimmy encouraged.

Jimmy turned his face towards Sheen.

You've been awfully quiet, Sheen, what's on your m-" Jimmy said. "Sheen... what is that in your eye?"

"Nothing." Sheen quickly answered.

"Sheen, it's right there! What is it!" exclaimed Jimmy as he leaned forward to get up.

It's a blade of grass, okay! It's just some grass!"

"I'm not helping you take that out, you know." Jimmy said as a matter of factly.

During the whole time Carl was sitting cross legged next to Goddard. He was quiet during their little dispute.

"Sheen... I don't know how you got that blade of grass in your eye, but I just want to let you know that that piece of grass carries loads of bacteria that can cause infections or other diseases that will bring pain and discomfort."

"Oh, please, Jimmy. If grass is not clean then why do cows eat it?" Sheen asked with crossed arms.

"What!" Jimmy asked with a confused yet somewhat annoyed look.

"Ha!" Sheen smirked. "I've outsmarted you!"

"No way!" Jimmy shouted.

"Yes way!" Libby sang. "This cd is the best! See, Cindy, that's why it's my new favorite!. This guy may be a newcomer, but he sure can break out the jams!"

Libby was dancing along with the music that was playing on Cindy's stereo.

"Yeah... he's pretty good." Cindy sighed.

Both Cindy and Libby decided to hang out at Cindy's house. Libby had brought a new cd for the two of them to listen.

"Pretty good?" Libby asked. "Cindy, when you first heard the songs on this cd you were jumping all over the place. Is there something wrong with you, girl?"

"Libby, don't be so silly. Nothing's wrong with me." Cindy laughed.

"Well, okay. Wanna listen to the new cd again?"

"Libby..." Cindy sighed. 'It's nothing personal, but I thing that we've been listeneing to that cd way to many times."

"Maybe... you're right." Libby slowly admitted. "Then what are we going to do now?... Cindy, are you listening to me? Cindy!"

Cindy wasn't listening to Libby. She was staring at the floor and playing with her fingers.

"I wonder what Jimmy's doing right about not..." Cindy muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you just ask him. He's right outside walking home with Goddard." Libby advised as she pointed towards the window.

"What? You heard me say that!" gasped Cindy.

"Yup." Libby nodded and smiled. "You really like him, huh?"

Cindy blushed.

"Well... I'd better get a move on." Libby sighed as she turned off the stereo and ejected her cd. "My paretns want me to be home by dinner time."

"Parents..." Cindy smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you hait them, but when you really think about it... you can't live without them."

"That is sooo true." Libby laughed as she gave a thumbs up sign to Cindy.

Libby was about to get her back when Cindy got up and ran to get it for her.

"Here you go." Cindy smiled as she handed Libby her bag.

"Thanks." Libby said as she took her bag from Cindy and slung it onto her shoulder.

"I'll go ahead and walk you to the door." Cindy happily said as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for having me over, Cindy." Libby said as she headed out the door.

"Any time, Libs. No problem. Call me later on, 'kay?"

"Will do!"

Cindy watched Libby slowly disappear down the street. She sighed as she closed the door.

"Wonder what he's doing right now..." she thought.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jimmy shouted as he entered his house.

"We're in the kitchen, dear!." Mrs. Neutron replied.

Jimmy sniffed the air and the aroma brought a smile to his face.

"Hmm... apple pie." He said rather satifyingly as he entered into the kitchen.

"Um, Jimmy..." Mr. Neutron began.

"What!" Jimmy jumped as he screamed. "I didn't do it!"

"You're not in trouble, Jimmy." Mrs. Neutron laughed. "Now, how about a slice of fresh apple pie?"

"I'd love some, mom." he answered.

"Have a seat, son." Mr. Neutron said as he patted the space right next to him.

Jimmy walked over and sat next to his father.

"Do you like the great outdoors, Jimbo?"

"Well... It's all okay... I guess."

"The smell of fresh log cabins and pines..." Mr. Neutron sighed as he sniffed the air.

"Honey, let me do the talking." Mrs. Neutron sighed as she handed Jimmy the slice of pie. "You see, dear, we know how much time you spend in your lab... who know's doing what... and you hardly spend any time outdoors."

"Mmmmhmmmmm..." Jimmy nodded in response as he stuffed his mouth with pie.

There were a bunch of crumbs around his mouth.

"So... your father and I..." Mrs. Neutron paused as she reached over for a napkin and began to wipe Jimmy's face. "We took the liberty of signing you up for summer camp."

Suddenly, Jimmy's eyes opened rather widely and he gruffly pushed his mother's arm away from his face.

"You sent me to summer camp!" Jimmy swallowed. "Summer... camp!"

"Jimbo, you'll have tons of fun. You'll make some new friends." Mr. Neutron encouraged.

"Besides... I think this will be good for you... and you think that your summer is boring, don't you?" asked Mrs. Neutron as she nodded.

"True..." Jimmy sighed. "But do you know if any of my friends are going?"

"We're not sure, dear. But what do you think about the idea?" asked Mrs. Neutron.

"I don't know, mom... I'm kind of a... speechless. When does this thing start?" Jimmy asked.

"Tomorrow, Jimmy." answered Mr. Neutron.

"Tomorrow!" Jimmy screamed as he jumped from his seat. "I'd better start packing!"

Jimmy made a mad dash to his room. Below, in the kitchen, his parents could her the door to Jimmy's room close.

"You thing he's excited, Sugarbooger?"

"I suppose so..." Mrs. Neutron smiled. "You know, Jimmy will be gone for three weeks. We;ll have the whole house to ourselves..."

For a few moments no words were spoken, as for the lights... they were dimmed down.

Jimmy walked around his room. Goddard was lying on his bed when suddenly he walked over to Jimmy with a booklet in his mouth.

"What's this, boy?" asked Jimmy as he reached to grab it.

Jimmy began to flip through the pages.

"Huh... this is the brochure for the camp, isn't it?... There's a list of stuff to bring... no cd playes, video games... yadda yadda... whatever. Goddard, I'm going to camp for a few weeks." He glanced at the date list on the booklet. "Yeah... exactly three weeks. So... you wouldn't mind doing the packing for me... would ya?"

Goddard whined.

"Please... I'll give you a crunchy lugnut..." bargained Jimmy.

Goddard thought about the offer for a few seconds and ran to get Jimmy's duffle bag.

"Thanks, boy." Jimmy said as he jumped into his wooden swivel chair and spun around a few times. "Huh... I wonder if anyone's on right now."

Jimmy grabbed the mouse and clicked the AIM icon on his computer.

"Huh... no one's on and Carl's away... no... he's back."

_rock3t boy: Carl, my parents are sending me off to some camp._

_llamaluvr: ditto_

_rock3t boy: What's the name of your camp?_

_llamalvr: gunrey mt. _

_rock3t boy: Huh... I've got a pamphlet... That's the same one as mine._

_llamaluvr: may b we'll b in da same cabin_

_rock3t boy: Maybe... hey, is Sheen going, too?  
_

_llamaluvr: yez he called me a few min ago_

_rock3t boy: I guess this won't be so bad. You guys are going too._

_llamaluvr: r u all packed_

_rock3t boy: Yup... well, Goddard is doing the packing for me._

_llamaluvr: u no dat u don't have 2 type all da words out rite_

_rock3t boy: Yes, Carl. I do._

_llamaluvr: k_

Suddenly the phone rang.

_rock3t boy: I'm going to go now._

_llamaluvr: k c u tomorrow _

Jimmy signed off and pushed himself around in the chair to reach the phone.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered.

"Hey, Jimmy..." a timid voice greeted nervously. "It's me, Cindy."

"Oh! What's up?"

"Not much. I'm just packing up my stuff for camp."

"You..." Jimmy began. "You're going to Gurney Mountain, too?"

"Yeah-wait... How did you know the name of the camp?" questioned Cindy.

"Just call it a wild hunch." Jimmy sighed as he helped Goddard zip up the packed bag.

"Libby is going to... so are a few other people in our school." Cindy said. "I think that this camp will be... nice."

"Yeah... just hope it is." Jimmy dryly said as he tossed a lugnut to Goddard.

"Jimmy! Be optimistic." Cindy encouraged as she threw some clothes around. "What do you thing will be waiting for us there?"

"Jimmy! Dinner!" Mrs. Neutron called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Jimmy shouted as he put his hand on the phone.

He lifted it off the reciever to go back to talking to Cindy. "Listen... I've... got to go... but as for whatever will be waiting for us... we're just going to have to find out tomorrow."


	2. Bus Ride Bliss

It was five thirty in the morning and Jimmy just lied on his bed wide awake.

"I'm really sorry that you can't come with me." Jimmy sighed.

Goddard whined. He didn't want to spend three whole weeks away from his master.

Suddenly, Jimmy pushed the covers off himself and got up.

"I've got it, Goddard!" Jimmy exclaimed as he grabbed Goddard. "But... we're going to have to make a few modifications."

Jimmy headed towards the secret exit that he had built leading from his room to his lab. He went down the tube with Goddard underneath one arm. In a few seconds, the two of them were gone.

Jimmy was almost done making those small modifications on Goddard when his mother suddenly came up on the computer screen.

"Breakfast, Dear... What are you doing in the lab at this hour?" Mrs. Neutron asked.

"Don't worry, Mom. I was just checking if I left anything that I would need in my lab." Jimmy said.

"Well... okay, but make sure that you're ready by the time th ebus gets here to pick you up."

"Okay, mom... just relax." Jimmy calmly said.

The screen then turned back to the atom screensaver.

"Alright, Goddard. Wake mode!" Jimmy commanded.

Suddenly Goddard's eyes lit up and he began to shake himself.

"Bark. Bark." Goddard greeted as he licked Jimmy's face.

"Ha. ha." Jimmy laughed. "Cut it out, boy!"

Jimmy was soon knocked to the floor with Goddard right on top of him.

"With this new modification you can go to camp with me! I can see that you're really happy, huh? Ready?"

"Bark." Goddard nodded.

"Goddard... initiate Mode 7JFX3Z."

Suddenly Goddard folded up into the size of a small box.

"This is great." Jimmy exclaimed as he picked up Goddard and placed him in his pocket. "No one will ever know!"

Jimmy ran out of his lab and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Jimmy, dear, you don't have to be in that big of a hurry." Mrs. Neutron said.

"Sorry, Mom. I just don't want to be late." He replied as he sat down at the table.

"Here's your breakfast." Mrs. Neutron smiled as she placed it on the table.

Just then Mr. Neutron entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Honey!" He said as he gave Mrs. Neutron a good morning kiss. "Can we open the new cereal box. There may be a new duck toy that I haven't collected yet."

"Hugh... we can't open that one until you finish the other one." Mrs. Neutron sighed.

"But Honeybunch! The old cereal... is so... crusty!" pleaded Mr. Neutron.

"Oh... alright, Hugh..."

"Yes!" Mr. Neutron said as he grabbed the new cereal box from the pantry. "So how's the young camper doing?"

"Doing great, Dad!" Jimmy replied before he chugged down his milk. "I've got to get dressed now. Thanks for breakfast, Mom!"

"You're welcome, dear!" Mrs. Neutron replied.

Hugh opened the box and placed his hand into the cereal.

"Hugh, don't put your hand into the box. You'll ruin the cereal." Mrs. Neutron scolded.

"But, honey, just let me get the prize!" Mr. Neutron said as he moved his hand around in the box.

Suddenly his hand came out holding a yellow duck dressed up in a policeman's outfit.

"Wow!" he gasped. "The limited addition Policeman Quackers!"

"Oh... Hugh..." Mrs. Neutron sighed as she watched Hugh pretend that Quackers was flying.

Jimmy quickly glanced at his watch.

"Hmm... it's seven thirty. The bus should be here at eight. Why, I've got plenty of time, but I'm not risking it. Just this once... I want to be on time."

He grabbed Goddard out of his pocket and placed him in his duffel bag.

"Better put a couple of these in just in case he gets hungry." Jimmy said as he grabbed a bag of bolts and lugnuts.

Next, he ran to the closet to change clothes. Robotic arms swirled around him and went back in their place once they were done. AS for the finishing touches, he quickly bushed his teath and used the Robobarber to redo his hair. By the time he was done it was five to eight.

"Perfect timing." Jimmy said satisfyingly as he glanced away from his watch and grabbed his duffel bag.

When Jimmy came down, both of his parents were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to wish him the best of luck.

"Take good care of yourself, sweetie." Mrs. Neutron said as she gave Jimmy a hug.

"Have a good time, son." Mr. Neutron smiled as he hugged both his son and his wife.

"Bye, Mom and Dad." Jimmy screamed as he ran out th edoor and onto the bus.

There were a few familiar faces that he recognized. Carl and Sheen were sitting next to each other. Cindy and libby were together... as usual; they were sitting in the seat next to Carl and Sheen. A few of Jimmy's classmates were already on the bus. Suddenly, Jimmy spotted Betty.

"Hey, Betty! I didn't know you were going to camp."

"Jimmy, I love the outdoors." Betty answered as she smiled sweetly.

"I-is this seat... taken?" Jimmy asked as he placed his hand on the seat.

"Sorry, Neutron! It is!" Nick said as he pushed Jimmy away. "So move it!"

"Poor Spewtron." Cindy said with a smug look.

"Can it, Vortex." Jimmy barked.

Since the space next to Betty was taken, Jimmy decided to sit in the seat in front of Carl and Sheen.

"Hey, Jimmy." Carl greeted.

"Hiya, Carl." Jimmy returned as he pushed his duffel bag away.

"Are you excited or what!" Sheen asked.

"Excited... not really. Jealous... yes." Jimmy answered as he glared madly at Nick.

The bus suddenly stopped in front of a house that looked very familiar to Jimmy.

"Have... I been here before?" he asked himself.

Suddenly the bus doors opened and in walked Jimmy's cousin. With parted bangs and shiny black hair pulled up into a ponytail and sparkling hazel eyes, she didn't really look related to him at all. The girl wore an her purple sleeved number thirteen shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. Judging by her size, this girl was about eight years old.

"Kairi!" Jimmy greeted.

"Jimmy! I didn't know you were going too!" Kairi smiled as she gave Jimmy a high-five.

Jimmy was having a lot of fun talking to Kairi that he didn't realize that the bus driver adjusted his mirror at an angle to keep an eye on him. The driver lowered his head and smiled evilly.

"Jimmy..." carl began. "I thought that all of your cousins looked like your dad."

"Well, Kairi is no ordinary cousin." Jimmy replied as he motioned for Kairi to sit next to him. "Thank heaven she's from my mom's side."

"Your... mom, huh?" Carl pondered thoughtfully. "But... she doesn't really look like you."

"That's because she's adopted, Carl." Jimmy said.

Jimmy then motioned for Kairi to turn around so that she could meet his friends.

"Kairi, this is Carl and Sheen. Guys... this is Kairi."

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi smiled. "Jimmy's told me a lot about you two."

"He told you that I like llamas right?" Carl asked.

"And that I like Ultralord?" Sheen joined.

"Yup!" Kairi laughed.

"Hey, Jimmy." Cindy asked. "Who's that?"

"Why only the best cousin in the world." answered Jimmy.

"Hi! My name is Kairi." she said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Cindy." Cindy said as she shook Kairi's hand.

"Cindy... huh?" Kairi pondered.

"What's wrong?... Oh, has Jimmy ever mentioned anything about me?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"Well..." Kairi began. "He did tell me about the time when he tried to become a normal boy instead of a genius. The experiment failed and he accidentally turned himself into a drool monkey. But he amazingly turned himself back into a genius just in time to stop a comet that you directed to earth."

"What!" Cindy shouted. "Jimmy, did you fill this innocent girl with lies! Is that really what happened? You know what, that's funny because I don't seem to remember it happening that way."

"Uh... heh heh." Jimmy laughed nervously. "I may have exaggerated the story just a tad bit..."

"A tad bit!"

"Here we go again..." Libby sighed.

"Guys!" Kairi screamed. "Calm down!"

"Thank you..." Libby paused for a name.

"Kairi." Kairi prompted.

"I'm Libby."

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi smiled.

The bus headed off onto the freeway. Everyone was busily chatting away...except Sheen... He gets bored easily.

"Man! What is there to do!" Sheen screamed.

"Sheen, stop screaming." Carl said.

"I'll stop screaming once I find something to do!"

"Just go to sleep, Sheen." Jimmy sighed. 

"Huh... whatever." Sheen muttered.

Soon the road began to get hilly.

"Jimmy!" Carl said.

"What's the matter, Carl?"

"I don't do so well on hilly terrain." Carl whispered.

"Oh, boy..." Jimmy sighed.

Suddenly everyone in the bus was silent. They heard the barfing noises that were coming from behind Jimmy. Unfortunately, Sheen was asleep through it all.

The bus stopped at a local McSpanky's for all the kids to use the restroom and grab a quick snack.

"I'll have a burger and some fries, please." Jimmy ordered.

"Oooh! Nuggets for me." Sheen said.

"Hmm... fries, a burger, nuggets, some of those chicken fingers... and vanilla ice cream." Carl ordered.

Jimmy and Sheen stared at Carl weirdly.

"What?" Carl asked. "I'm really hungry."

The three boys sat together at a table.

"Man, the ride to the camp is sooo long!" Jimmy said as he bit into his burger and watched Kairi run off with Cindy and Libby.

"I know!" Sheen said. "They better have something good waiting for us there... you know... like dinner... or something."

"Mmmhmmmm..." Carl agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm saving some of this stuff for on the bus." Jimmy said rather wisely. "Who knows when we'll all get hungry again."

"Yeah! Me too." Sheen agreed.

"Mmmmhmmm..." said Carl.

"Guys... what if there isn't any hot water?" Jimmy said.

"Relax, Jimmy. We're men!" Sheen proclaimed rather proudly.

"Yeah!" Carl said.

Suddenly everyone around them was leaving and heading off to board the bus.

"Gosh, that was a fast break." Jimmy surprisingly said.

"Come on. You guys!" Libby said.

"Let's get a move on!" Cindy called.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Kairi shouted as she back to the bus.

Everyone was back on the bus and the long ride continued, but it wasn't until ten minutes later that everyone began to get bored.

"Hey, Jimmy." Carl said. "You wouldn't happen to have some fries would you."

"Here, Carl. You can have them."

"Thanks."

"Sheen!" Carl said.

"What?"

"Got a nugget?"

"Take it."

Carl then took his melted vanilla ice cream, fries, and chicken nugget and mixed them all together. People began staring at Carl.

Suddenly, Jimmy grabbed his camera.

"Carl! Pretend to eat it!" Jimmy said.

"Gross... Jimmy." Kairi sighed.

Carl held out the container and stuck out his tongue just a few millimeters away from it. All of a sudden the bus hit a bump and the contents of the container spilled all over Carl. Everyone on the bus was horrified and even Nick turned a shade of green.

After a few hours of driving the bus was a few minutes away from Gurney Mountain.

"I smell 99 cents deoderant!" Butch said as he sniffed the air.

Sheen looked at the window as he said, "There's no snow! I want my money back!"

"Sheen..." Libby sighed. "This is SUMMER camp not winter camp."

"Oh... I think I got the wrong brochure then." Sheen said as he held up the winter copy. "But I brought summer clothes. I thought it wouldn't be that cold."

The bus entered the gate and drove into the parking lot. The young campers had finally reached their destination.


End file.
